Tres Golpes
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Durante un enfrentamiento con mortifagos, la casa de la familia Weasley, se incendia, dejándolos sin hogar.Durante 3 días vivirán en una casa junto al lago. Sin embargo nada es lo que parece, la casa es más vieja de lo que creyeron, y sobre todo no estaba deshabitada. Ginny Weasley lo descubrirá al oír 3 golpes en su puerta a las 3 de la mañana.


**Este es el primer capitulo, espero les guste**

**CAPITULO 1: La Casa Rusth**

-pero no parece un buen lugar -exclamo una pelirroja regordeta mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido las fotografías ante ella

-pues es eso o nada -dijo un señor casi calvo pero con los vestigios de haber poseído una melena rojiza

-pero Arthur mírala, está vieja y mohosa- replicó ella-tienes idea de toda la limpieza que deberé hacer

-pues entonces los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y Percy te ayudaran, Molli cielo, he buscado y esto es lo único que podemos rentar con nuestro presupuesto

La pelirroja frunció los labios y suspiro derrotada, era cierto habían buscado muchos lugares y ese era el único donde podían quedarse.

-sólo serán 3 días hasta que la madriguera este lista y podamos volver-aseguro el al ver que su esposa había cedido

-cuando nos vamos?

-mañana en la tarde

A las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente los 7 miembros de la familia Weasley se encontraban frente la casa.

Era de 3 pisos color blanca, con 4 ventanas adornando el frente, en el techo sobresalía lo que parecía una chimenea, la puerta era color negra, y una cerca blanca rodeaba el terreno. Tras unos árboles un poco alejados del lado derecho se veía una laguna de agua cristalina.

La señora Weasley hizo una mueca, la casa se veía más vieja que en las fotos.

-escalofriante -dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono -pero estupenda, gracias papá

-sinceramente creí que estaría peor -dijo Percy

-un agujero es mejor que esto

-Ron no seas idiota, papá hizo lo mejor que pudo-lo regaño su hermana mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-vamos chicos al menos podrán escoger sus habitaciones- dijo Arthur en un intento de subir los ánimos de su familia

-YO PIDO LA DE ARRIBA!-grito un gemelo mientras corría a la casa

-NO, ESA ES MÍA! -grito el otro mientras seguía a su hermano

-yo quiero la más cercana a la cocina -dijo Ron y a diferencia de sus hermanos entró tranquilamente

-Fred, George ustedes compartirán- dijo la señora Weasley- y tú Ron aléjate de la cocina

-pero mamá -exclamaron los 3 al unísono

-pero nada

La Weasley menor fue la última en entrar, observó el lugar, el comedor y la cocina del lado izquierdo, a la derecha una enorme sala y frente a la puerta a 3 metros había una enorme escalera, subió las escaleras y en el segundo piso observó a todos peleando por las habitaciones, su madre se acerco a ella con una mirada de disculpa.

-lo siento Ginny, pero en este piso sólo hay 3 habitaciones tú y Percy dormirán en las otras 2 del tercer piso

-pero...

-anda sube, además sus habitaciones son más grandes que estas

-de acuerdo mamá

Los escalones crujieron mientras ella subía, al llegar arriba observó 3 puertas, en la primera vio a su hermano limpiar un escritorio con ayuda de su varita.

La segunda puerta estaba entreabierta y mostraba un baño, la tercer puerta supuso era su habitación.

Se acerco y abrió la puerta, su madre tenía razón era una enorme habitación, en el centro había una cama familiar, del lado izquierdo un gran armario, del lado derecho un escritorio junto a una ventana. Lanzó su bolsa en el escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama.

-es mejor que nada -pensó mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse lentamente

El repiquetear de la lluvia contra su ventana la despertó, se levanto con pereza, el reloj de la pared le indicó que eran las 2:35 am. Se acerco al armario y saco su pijama, después de colocársela salió de su habitación para buscar algo de comer en la cocina.

Rápidamente llegó y del refrigerador sacó un platón con pavo asado, tomo un pedazo y comenzó a comer.

Escucho el crujir de los escalones, salió de la cocina y se asomo, no había nadie.

-mamá eres tú?-pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta -debió ser mi imaginación

Regreso a la cocina, pero escucho como sí alguien subiera corriendo las escaleras mientras reía fuertemente, salió otra vez, pero de nuevo no vio a nadie.

-Fred, George, esto no es divertido- dijo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas

Suspiro, sus hermanos eran muy infantiles, subió las escaleras y al entrar en su habitación cerró de nuevo la puerta. Se acerco de nuevo a la cama para dormir, cerro sus ojos y se relajo.

Las campanadas de un viejo reloj resonaron en toda la casa, abrió los ojos. Tres de la mañana, indicó el reloj.

Escucho de nuevo crujir los escalones y luego 3 golpes en su puerta.

-quién es?-pregunto y se levanto, pero cuando abrió el pasillo estaba vacío- extraño- pensó y cerro de nuevo la puerta

Tres golpes más sonaron pero estos con mayor intensidad asustándola.

-esto no es gracioso- exclamo molesta y abrió de golpe la puerta, no había nadie de nuevo

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, se giro lentamente, y de pie junto a su cama había una niña que vestía un pijama rosa, su cabello era largo color negro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el agujero en su pecho y una siniestra sonrisa en su muerto rostro.

-jugamos a las escondidas?- pregunto con una sepulcral voz infantil

La pelirroja se paralizo, esa niña no era un fantasma, era algo más, algo oscuro y peligroso.

Entonces lo hizo, grito con todas sus fuerzas, vio a la niña reír, y con esa risa infernal poco a poco cayó en la oscuridad, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y las miradas preocupadas de su familia fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada.

**o...o que miedo!**

**Bueno no olviden comentar hasta la proxima bye bye**


End file.
